


Simply Irresistible

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nature Magic, Stargazing, Strangers to Lovers, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Fleur had told Harry that her friend from school would be at the wedding, but she hadn't mentioned that her friend is part Veela. That he is simply irresistible.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Simply Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on Veela Hair, and I used the prompts 'Veela Draco', 'Nature Magic' and 'Stargazing'.

Harry nearly drops his glass when he spots a beautiful young man standing talking to Fleur. Sure enough, he has seen beauty before, but there is something about this man that is simply – he can’t describe it any other way – irresistible.

“Who is that?” he asks Hermione, as he drags her away from Ginny.

“Who?”

“The guy talking to Fleur.”

“Oh, him. He’s her friend from school,” Hermione explains. “She said he’d be coming over for the wedding, didn’t she?”

Harry nods absentmindedly, his eyes still focussed on the young man, who runs a hand through his blond hair, something confident in the look on his face, as though he knows the exact effect he has on the people around him.

Except for that Hermione doesn’t seem to be affected by him, and she rolls her eyes, as she nudges Harry in the arm.

“You’re drooling.”

“No, I’m not!” Harry laughs, but he can feel himself starting to blush when Hermione raises an eyebrow, a knowing look on her face. “What’s his name?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugs. “He only just got here. Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“No!” Harry laughs embarrassedly. “I mean… what would I say?” he adds nervously, Hermione staring at him with a slightly annoyed look, because did she really get dragged away from her conversation with Ginny to listen to Harry acting like a fifteen-year old?

“I don’t know,” she says. “But stop staring. It’s creepy.”

Harry watches as Fleur gives her friend a hug, before coming over to them, still smiling at the conversation she has just had.

“Okay… why are you staring at me like that?” she asks Harry.

“He fancies your friend,” Hermione explains, the blush on Harry’s face only growing darker.

“Ah! Yes, of course. Draco is part Veela, meaning…”

“Makes sense,” Hermione realises. “He’s irresistible to men.”

“He has quite the effect on men, yes,” Fleur laughs. “Sorry, I should have warned you.”

“Who is that?” Ron asks loudly as he joins them, the same distant look in his eyes.

“Oh no, not you too.” Hermione rolls her eyes. “He’s Fleur’s friend, and he’s…”

“Breath-taking,” Ron blurts out, but when his friend glares at him, he quickly apologises. “I didn’t mean… I was just saying… You know I would never...!”

“Pathetic.” Fleur shakes her head, before rolling her eyes.

Hermione drags Ron off, probably to tell him off, and Fleur strolls on to talk to another friend. But Harry is left standing there, his eyes still focussed on Draco, who is now saying his hello’s to Fleur’s husband.

“You know he’s part Veela, right?” Ginny asks, as she pops up behind Harry. “He’s really not that good-looking. It’s just the…”

Harry looks at her with wide eyes, because really? Not that good-looking? This man is the image of perfection.

“Oh wow,” Ginny laughs when she sees the look on her friend’s face. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

* * *

Harry had tried his best to avoid Draco, telling himself that this was just the Veela in him, that in any other case he would have no interest in him. And for the most part he had done alright staying on the other side of the tent, there being so many people at Bill and Fleur’s wedding that it didn’t take much to find someone else to talk to.

But when people had started to leave, Harry could feel himself getting pulled towards the young man like a magnet. He hadn’t given into it though, but in the end it had become too much, and he had gone to sit outside the Burrow. But when he looks out at the party, he still catches himself searching for Draco in the crowd.

“Looking for me?”

Harry jumps up, only to find Draco making his way over to him, a knowing grin on his face.

“Fleur said you asked about me.”

“Oh, I was just… I mean…”

“Don’t worry,” Draco chuckles. “I recognise that look.”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles, afraid that he has somehow offended him.

“It’s fine.” Draco shrugs, before coming over to him, and looking out at the wedding. “It’s exciting, isn’t it? The wedding.”

Harry can only nod, Draco’s arm brushing against his, making him feel like he can’t even breathe.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No!”

“How do you stand to be around Fleur?” Draco asks, a small, almost embarrassed smile on his face. “If it affects you like this?”

“Fleur? What do you mean?” Harry asks. “I am not… Fleur is great, but she’s…”

“I’ve seen the effect she has on men, Harry.” Draco smiles, Harry not failing to notice that he knows his name, that Fleur has either told him, or he has asked her about him.

“Not me.”

“Interesting.” Draco grins, before looking out at the party again. “Want to see something?”

Harry nods, fully aware that he would probably say yes to anything Draco were to suggest. So he follows him to the other side of the Burrow, where Draco sits down in the grass.

Harry isn’t sure what’s about to happen, or whether he should be here on his own with a stranger, what with everything that’s going on. But there is something about Draco that makes him feel safe, that makes him push away any rational thought.

He sits down, Draco sitting to close next to him that their legs and arms are pressed together. It makes him blush again, and he almost apologises. But he keeps quiet, and he simply flashes a smile, painfully aware that it comes out anything but flirty and seductive. But Draco doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does, he doesn’t seem to mind, because he returns the smile, before looking up at the stars.

“They’re beautiful tonight.”

“Mhm,” Harry mumbles, his eyes still on Draco, but when Draco gets a knowing smile on his face, he quickly looks up at the stars. “Sorry.”

“I don’t mind. Honestly,” Draco chuckles, before taking his wand, and drawing circles over the grass. At first nothing happens, but then one flower springs up, quickly followed by another, until they are sitting in a field full of brightly coloured flowers of all sorts.

Draco picks a dark red rose, before kissing it, the flower right away opening in his hands. He then hands it to Harry, who can’t stop blushing. Not even sure if this is the Veela-blood in Draco anymore, or simply because of how romantic the moment is to him.

“I noticed you too,” Draco admits, his fingers lingering on Harry’s hand. “But I wasn’t sure whether you would see me for me, or for…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Draco smiles. “Fleur always reassured me when we’d talk about this. She said that when she met Bill, she knew that he could see through it. She felt it.”

“But I’m…,” Harry begins, starting to doubt what it is that he’s feeling. Surely this overwhelming feeling of attraction is being caused by the fact that Draco is part Veela, right? He wouldn’t even have noticed him otherwise. Right?

“Am I wrong?” Draco asks, and Harry almost tells him that he is. But then he sighs. “If I were to ask you out…”

Harry stares down at the rose in his hand, before closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath, before opening them again, scared that he will find Draco for who he truly is now. That he will find someone he doesn’t care for.

But the same young man is staring at him, an understanding smile on his face.

“I’ll be in town for a few more days, so how about we go out for a coffee… talk…”

Before Draco can continue, Harry has kissed him, as he had been wanting to do all night. He lets out a nervous chuckle as he sits back, a little bit in shock that he has just done that.

“We could kiss.” Draco teases, before picking another flower, and kissing it to make it open up. He tucks it behind his ear, the flower almost as pink as the blush on his cheeks.

“I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
